Electronic devices that include a circuit board and other components are well known. Many electronic devices include multiple circuit boards that are positioned inside a housing along with other components, such as a battery. For example, many mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, may include top and bottom circuit boards arranged at top and bottom locations within an electronic device housing, and a battery positioned between the top and bottom boards. Various techniques have been employed to electrically connect the top and bottom boards, such as routing a flexible circuit over a major surface of the battery between the top and bottom boards or alongside the battery, and connecting the top and bottom circuit boards via a printed circuit board in a C-shaped or side-board configuration.